This relates generally to electronic device antennas, and, more particularly, to antennas for electronic devices with conductive housings.
Electronic devices such as computers and communications devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands at 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, and 1900 MHz (e.g., the main Global System for Mobile Communications or GSM cellular telephone bands). Long-range wireless communications circuitry may also be used handle the 2100 MHz band and other bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications links to handle communications with nearby equipment. For example, electronic devices may communicate using the WiFi® (IEEE 802.11) bands at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz (sometimes referred to as local area network bands) and the Bluetooth® band at 2.4 GHz.
It can be difficult to incorporate antennas successfully into an electronic device. Space for antennas is often limited within the confines of a device housing. Antenna operation can also be blocked by intervening metal structures. This can make it difficult to implement an antenna in an electronic device that contains conductive display structures, conductive housing walls, or other conductive structures that can potentially block radio-frequency signals.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antennas for electronic devices.